The Dancing Digimon
After an ambush by Ogremon, Joe is rescued from drowning by Sora's fishing line, and the two go on to explore the nearby church for signs of life. What they find, however, could well be described as being the opposite. Synopsis Joe and Gomamon are floating through the ocean on a bed. Joe starts to freak out because Gomamon is eating all of the food and he is seasick. Then a giant crate floats over to the bed and Ogremon is inside of it. He begins to attack them with his club. Gomamon calls in his army of fish but even with so many of them, they can't stop Ogremon. As he is about to attack Joe, Gomamon Digivolves into Ikkakumon who is able to escape with Joe on his back. Unfortunately, he is tired and hungry and turns back into Gomamon and the two start to sink. Meanwhile, Sora is fishing and hooks something big. When she pulls it up, it turns out to be Joe and Gomamon. Joe is unconscious and Gomamon explains to Sora and Biyomon what happened. He also says that he is worried about Joe's self confidence after what happened and to get it back, they should make Joe their leader. Joe then wakes up and is shocked to find out they want him to lead them. He is finally convinced and embraces his new position. Then they hear bells and the group sees a church in the distance. Joe takes them there and he goes in to find a group of people in masks dancing. He gets everyone else and they are shocked to see other humans. One of them comes and takes Joe's group inside. He says that they are celebrating the Bakemon holiday and would love to have them all as guests. Gomamon asks the man why they honor Bakemon because he is a bad Digimon. The man gets very mad and reveals that he and everyone else are Bakemon! Joe's group is surrounded and Gomamon and Biyomon are too hungry to digivolve. They are then all kidnapped by the Bakemon. Joe and Sora are tied up to be eaten by the Bakemon while Gomamon and Biyomon are thrown in a jail cell. They realize that to escape, they must trick the guard. He had been sleeping but Gomamon wakes him by throwing a rock. He and Biyomon tell him he is bad at being evil because he is not taunting them. The Bakemon says he doesn't know how and his prisoners explain that he must find out what they want and get it but not let them have it. They tell him they are hungry and he should get food but not give it to them. The Bakemon gets some bananas and Gomamon and Biyomon trick him into coming so close that they beat him up and eat the food. At the same time Joe and Sora are about to be eaten as the Bakemon all combine into one huge one. When it is about to get them, their partners show up and digivolve. As Ikkakumon and Birdramon fight the giant Bakemon, Joe and Sora run and hide behind some grave stones. Bakemon is winning but Joe is determined to help their partners beat him. He starts saying a chant to get Bakemon to lose his power and starts hitting Sora's hat to a rhythm. Bakemon then starts to shrink and Ikkakumon and Birdramon are able to beat him! The ground then opens to reveal many Black Gears which all break apart. They then start to head back to Infinity Mountain. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Deleted due to Stupid Dub Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes